


To Infinity

by Achu_Chan



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: He chuckled as he glanced at the body of the two thieves, they were silently watching him and he loved how he stood tall while they hugged the ground as an attempt to numb the pain."Don't just stand there..." The girl spoke softly, her voice strained. "Finish the job."





	To Infinity

The smell of coffee was the one thing that kept Akechi's mind off of the Phantom Thieves. Those rotten teens, pretending that what their doing is for justice... Ha! Those teens make him sick.

 "Oh! Your still here Akechi-kun?" A girl's voice spoke with a hint of confusion. Looking to the left Akechi noticed that it wasn't one of Akira Kurusu's lady friends. It was a short girl with light purple hair, candy corn orange eyes she seemed to be wearing some casual clothing. Not an attending student of Shujin Academy it seems. 

Taking a small sip of the coffee Sojiro prepared for him he let out a hum in response. "Yes. The smell of this wonderful coffee that Sojiro-san prepares soothes my nerves quite nicely." She nods as she placed her hands behind her back in a respectful manner. "Ah yes, but erm- I have a request." 

Confusion racked his brain as he stared at her, a request? What kind of request? "I do believe that it is respectful to tell someone your name first before you give them a request." 

"R-Right! My name is Chiharu Tora! And that request is..." 

Akechi spit out his coffee. This girl is basically famous in Igor's world. 

Chiharu gasped and ran to the other side of the counter to grab some napkins.

"No, no, no! It's quite alright!" He reassured as the purple haired girl stared at him with napkins in her hand. 

Igor's world... its so much different from our own. The red and black swirl of color complements each other and the soothing silence calms him. The shadows shiver in fear when they see him and he smiles with an evil intent, how lovely~ 

Shaking his head with a sigh he focused his attention on her. "What is your request?" She smiled and Akechi felt his heart slowly met, what the hell is this feeling? 

"You know Alucard Tora correct? Help me find the truth about his death..." Her smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. 

Sojiro Sakura groaned as he looked up from the dirty dishes he was cleaning. "Stop that... you know too well that your brother's death is not a mystery. He committed suicide." 

Raising an eyebrow he scratched the back of his head. "Committed suicide...?" 

~

Here Akechi was, back in this place. The chains on the ceiling swung slowly from side to side, side to side, side to side...

"Welcome back prisoner of fate..." Justine spoke as she lowered her clipboard. 

Caroline hit the bars with her metal baton and he jumped up from the uncomfortable bed he was laying on. "Up on your feet inmate! Master wishes to have a word with you!" 

Igor tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting in. "Trickster, it seems you are not alone. Another person with chains around their heart... made by the limits of freedom." Chuckling for just a moment he continued. "Make them your confidant. Steal their strength to upgrade yours!" 

"Do you understand what he's saying inmate?" Caroline questions softly. He nods, draining your confidant from their strength... watching them fall to their knees from the pain and agony they endured sounds and feels exhilarating.

  _"Akira Kurusu... what do think your doing?" Akechi asked as he glanced at the gray haired boy. The injured boy sat in front of his partner with a stern glare. "What do you think I'm doing?" He hissed._

_He looked behind him as he grit his teeth in silent anger. The one that been kind to him before even knowing about the Phantom Thieves... had bruises all over her face. Her hair matted and all over the place, her body twisted. What the hell did they do...?_

_Feeling his presence, she opened one eye. "Don't just stand there... finish the job."_


End file.
